She Talks To Angels
by BadeIsYourWay
Summary: "It's my fault, it was my job to take care of him and I-" She stops when a cry escapes past her lips. You close your eyes tightly, just for one second before they're opened again. "Baby it's fine."
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**;;** I can't believe I'm writing** **angst, because I'm more into fluff- kinda. **

* * *

"I'm sorry" It was barely a whisper, so quiet you didn't think that you would even hear it. Instead of saying anything you grab her small cold pale hand in your large warm tan one and brings it up to your lips kissing it softly keeping your eyes on the road. You don't understand why she's bringing it up just now since it's been a week. But you're glad she's not keeping it in anymore.

"It's my fault, it was my job to take care of him and I-" She stops when a cry escapes past her lips. You close your eyes tightly, just for one second before their opened again.

"Baby, it's fine." She just shakes her head and pulls her hand away. Pulling her legs up to her chest she lays her head on her knees and lets out a quiet scream with whispers in between that sounded like "I'm so sorry." And your heart breaks even more as you watch her from the corner of your eye's.

* * *

She's sitting on the couch, and everyone's over at your all's house telling them how sorry they are. And giving sympathy. Fuck sympathy.

One of your cousins, Alice, no maybe it's Amanda- whatever it doesn't matter, walks up to your wife slowly and sits down beside her.

"I'm so sorry Jade. But he's in a better place." You watch both of them before Cat's grabbing your arm and pulls you into the kitchen. Jade just bites the inside of her mouth and nods her head while she stands up and walks into the kitchen. Your sitting at the table with André, Robbie, Cat and Tori, their lips are moving but nothing comes out. She walks straight past you and goes to fix her a cup of coffee. Her hands are shaking and the coffee spills all over the counter and on the floor. Letting out a frustrated scream she drops the coffee pot onto the ground, glass and coffee going everywhere. It takes you awhile to notice what's going on.

Her mom runs in just when you're up on your feet but she beats you because she already has Jade in her arms whispering different things like; "Calm down" and "It'll be okay." And she's so tired of hearing the same shit over and over again you can tell she is, just by the way she moves and when it looks like her left cheek looks like it's being sucked in because her teeth are harshly biting it.

"Get out." Her mom looks at her shocked and pulls away. You walk up behind her as you wrap your arms around her waist keeping her from walking any further.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, Get. The. Fuck. Out" Her voice gets louder and louder and everyone's wondering what's going on because everything's happening to fast. You're behind her with arms wrapped around her tightly with your head resting on her shoulder.

"Jade." Your voice comes out as a murmur when she throws your arms off from around her and look's up at you.

"I want them out, every fucking one of them out! I'm so sick of hearing "He's in a better place Jade." NO! He shouldn't be their! He should be right here, with me and you in my arms. He should be here!" Her words sink into your head and you agree hands down. He should be here. Growing up here and succeeding in what he wants to do in life.

"Just get them the fuck out. Please" She begs, everyone's walking by so fast giving her hugs that aren't returned. She finally walks off luckily missing the glass that's shattered on the floor. You watch her go into the large living room before disappearing up the stairs.

Finally you walk with the rest to the front door, Tori gives you a small smile and places her hand on your shoulder.

"Maybe we can go somewhere tomorrow. All of us. Jade needs to get her mind off of things- and so do you Beck, I can see you're holding it in. Now go upstairs with your wife, we'll be over tomorrow." You nod softly and give her a hug waving at the rest as they walk out the door. She pulls away and walks out the door as well. You just stand their and watch until both cars are out of sight. Sighing he slams the door and slams his fist onto it. His eyes shut.

_"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Oliver."_ He _pauses running a hand through his hair. Jade's eyes are wide and you're squeezing her hand just a little too hard. "Your baby didn't make it." His words are soft yet so sharp stabbing you in the heart. And at any moment it look's like the doctor could loose it. The words finally registered in and all you did was blink the doctor told both of you that if you needed anything to call for him. The door shuts and then a loud scream is heard from beside you. Tears are at the brim of your eyes as you sit on the bed and grab her. She places her face into your chest getting your shirt wet with her tears. But you don't cry, you have to be strong for her._

You don't hear her soft footsteps from your bedroom to the top stairs. She watches quietly before speaking up.

"Beck..." You're quiet. "Beck." Say something.

"Not now Jade."

"...Beck." Her voice is pleading.

"Damn it Jade, not now!" You snap, and you fucking regret it. She stops and stares down at you while you turn around and look up at her, she doesn't know why but she's been so fucking emotional that it doesn't even surprise her when she feels tears threatening to fall down her face that you want to wipe away.

"Fine. I'm so fucking sorry that I bothered you." She murmurs and turns around. You let a loud "Fuck" pass your lips before making your way up the stairs and into your bedroom. But no Jade. Walking out you walk down the hallway that has the letters

**"A L** **E X**" across the door.

_"What should we name him?" You're voice was happy and loud as you laid down laying your hand over her small but growing baby bump. She shrugs but smiles lightly, and you can't help but smile because pregnancy has made her at least a little happier. _

_"Victor?" _

_"Ugh. Seriously Beck? No." _

_"Hmmm. Jordan?"_

_"Hmmm. No." She bites her bottom lip then looks over at him. _

_"How about Alexander?" You smile lightly and trace patterns across her stomach. _

_"Alexander?" He murmurs and smiles when he feels the baby kick. "I think he likes that name." She smiles brightly and runs a hand through your hair because she just can't wait till she can hold him. She want's to slap herself though because she's acting so different. _

You go to open the door but it's locked.

"Jade. Baby, I'm sorry." Your voice is the one with the pleading tone now. You can her soft cries from her and you just want to fucking hold her. You wouldn't tell her everything's going to be okay because you're the other one in this relationship dealing with the same pain. One more time.

"Jade."

"Go away Beck." Her voice is quiet and soft. She sounds so weak and broken.

"Babe. Please open the door." You call out.

"Damn it Beck, not now." Her voice comes out as a tone where she mocked his voice from earlier. You smile just a little and rest your head on the wall.

"Alright, I deserve that. But you didn't deserve me yelling at you like that. I'm sorry okay." The lock click's and the door opens slightly and you can see her looking up at you with her big gray eye's. You don't say this out loud, but you swears you'll make everything better. At least you hope.

* * *

**Authors Note;; This story is kind of based on things that has actually happened on in life from my family stuff. I was talking to my mommy about when this had happened to her, when she lost my brother- so that's my inspiration**. **Also The** **Black Crowes was another inspiration...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jayjay1304- I'm glad that you liked it and you didn't make me sad, I actually think about that a lot, more recently than I have before- but you didn't make me sad.**

**LuvBadeForever- Thank you so much. (:**

**MIYUNIA- Erm, he goes by Andy Biersack now... And of course I love Black Veil Brides, and some of Blood On The Dance Floor... Oh yeah, thanks for your thought on the story though...**

**AriRedVelvetBow- I'm glad you like it. And I'm sorry it made you cry.**

**Receding Shadows- Thank you very much ^_^**

**xFabinao- Thank you so much! :D**

**DrizzyJ- I'm sorry that it was sad, but I thank you for liking it(:**

**sshaw101- Thank you so much(: Thanks for liking it :***

**Guest- I'm sorry :( But thank you for liking it(:**

**Jeremy Shane- Thanks :3**

* * *

You lay down on the bed with your hand under the pillow and your arm over your stomach, just to imagine he's there.

_You looked at yourself in the mirror placing both hands on your flat stomach, a small smile forming but you didn't know why. Looking up you see Beck's reflection behind you standing in the doorframe with a grin on his face._

_"What's going on?"_

Opening your eyes you looks out the window and see the night sky with the stars brightly shinning. You turn around and see that his side of the bed is empty. Squinting your eyes you look at the clock. 3:00am. Great. Kicking the covers off you pull yourself out of bed and walks out of the room and to the stairs.

He's sitting on the couch leaning forward elbows on his knees and hands in his hairs. You quietly walk down the stairs and sit down beside him. Running your hand down his back and he finally moves and lays his head down on your lap. He smiles lightly and plays with one of your hands that's laying on his stomach. His touch is calming and you just feel, safe.

"We're all going out today apparently." He murmured. You don't want to go, you really don't want to go. But you don't want to fight, you really don't. So you just nod your head slowly and kiss his forehead. You ignore the redness in his eyes and his tear stained cheeks. And that breaks your heart. Well even more than it already is.

The next morning you wake up from your not so peaceful sleep from the buzzing of your phone. Picking it up you blink a couple of times before rolling your eyes.

**From;; André**

**Hey Jade, we're almost at your house be up and readY we're going to the beach.**

You sigh and nudge Beck slightly before he opens his eyes with a tired "Hmm?"

"André just texted me. We're going to the beach apparently." He groans but nods because he was the one that told you specifically that both of you were going. No arguments were made, so he thinks you actually want to do this. Raising up he gets up from the couch and holds out his hand, you hold onto it letting him pull you up before both of you go upstairs and pack your bags.

* * *

Setting out your towel you look around and sit down. No one's really around because you all showed up a little early, but people would be here soon crowding the sand and going around in the ocean, well even more people than who's already here.

You run your hand up your pale arms thanking god that Andre put this umbrella up before they went to get drinks. You hear laughter and turn around seeing a young couple walking with their four year old daughter, well you suppose she's four. You sigh and turn around. Wishing, fucking wishing that you put up an argument with him just not to come.

"Excuse me." You look up and see a small boy staring at you with his big brown eyes and you close your eyes before opening them again.

"Yes?" You want to yell at him, tell him to go away- leave you alone. But you can't.

"I can't find my mommy. Do you know where she is? She's about your height but a little taller, blonde hair and tanned skin." You raise up and look around.

"Jade." Turning around you see the others walking towards you as Beck hands you your bottle of water.

"Who are you looking for Jadey?" You ignore 'Jadey' because you really don't want to hear Cat yell "What's That Suppose To Mean" and then go into a story about her brother.

"I'm just helping this little boy find his-" When you look down you see no one. Nothing, but sand. "Mom." The others look at you weird and you feel like screaming. You're not crazy, you are not fucking crazy.

"Jadey? You weren't even talking to a little boy. We didn't see him. Even when we were walking towards you." You glare at all of them before sitting down.

"Drop it." You ignore Beck's worried glances and how 'awkward' the group became. You feel Beck sit hisself behind you before pulling you into his chest, and it gives you- comfort. But you're still not fucking crazy.

* * *

The car rides silent. It bugs Tori. You let out a dry laugh when you look out the window and see a dad walking out of a store with his daughter.

"You know what's pissing me off?" Beck turns around quickly to watch you but you're still staring out the window.

"What Jade?" You snap your head towards Robbie before looking out the window again watching the buildings pass by.

"Kids. Fucking little baby's, and toddlers. They seem to be everywhere. Y'know? Every fucking where I look." You see Beck close his eyes and turn around. And you're pissed off even more. Why is it alway you that show's emotion? Come to think of it, he has never really shown emotion about any of this to anyone except his self!

"Jade listen. It happened for a reason, but because this happened it doesn't mean you have to be a BITCH all the time and hate us for everything! I think these past few weeks you've been bitter, way bitter than before." You don't know why but Tori's words hurt, but what cuts your heart even more- Beck doesn't say ANYTHING. Not a damn word.

"André stop the car." He looks up at you in the review mirror and Beck turns around quickly to look at you.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt your fucking precious Tori." The car comes to a stop about a mile away from your house so why the hell not? Opening the door you get out and make your way on the sidewalk.

You hear another car door slam but you keep walking because you don't care. He runs in front of you holding onto your arms as André turns the car around and leaves.

"What is wrong with you?" You look up at him with anger clearly in your eyes.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with ME? Oh NOTHING! Everything's just great and amazing in my world. Yep! I'm sure not upset because I had a son die a few weeks ago! And I'm sorry for showing my emotions about it to!"

"Showing emotion? What the fuck does that have to do with anything."

"A lot Beck. A lot. I've barely seen you upset over this! It makes me feel like you don't care!" Now you can see anger in his eyes, that burning fire that you barely ever see and you notice how his hands tighten around your arms just a little to hard.

"You think I don't care? You think I don't fucking care? Jade, I care soo much! So much that it's fucking killing me."

"Yeah? Well if it hurt you that bad, you'd be dead already." You push past him and begin walking only to feel his presence right beside you, and cue the safe feelings that run through out your body.

* * *

**Authors Note;; Shorter than I wanted it but, oh well. I hope you liked it. Oh and don't worry I'm not one of those people who make Tori the bitch in the story. They're going to have a close bond- but she only said all that to get her to try and snap out of it but it hurt Jade a little. Don't worry they'll make up. If you even care. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Degrassi223- Yo tits, calm them you must. Tori, will apologize, it may have seemed like she's a "bitch" but just don't worry cause she's not. And Beck will have emotion, I'm not going to leave him emotional less for the story -_-**

**Bade Shipper- AHHHH! I'm so glad you liked it! I was so worried to even post this story, because I was like "No one's going to like it." But thank you :D**

**Guest- Of course darling ^_^**

**xFabinoa- EXACTLY! Thank you for understanding and not going "DAYUMMMM SHE'S A BITCH!" And thank you so much for liking it dear(:**

**Emily- Chill, you'll get what you want ;) LOLOLOLOL No, I'm not Dan. But don't worry they will, but not without a little trouble along the way... Okay- ALOT. But Bade is endgame for this story... Maybe o.O Kidding.**

**CheeseMuffins17- I'm sorry , and here, have another chapter :)**

**fallingforuwasme - AHHHHHH! Oh my god no way! I'm so freaking happy ! :D**

**sshaw101- I'm so glad you like it :) It's gonna take awhile for their happiness but it'll happen(: Oh dear, and about the whole little boy thing maybe ;) You're the only one who mentioned that to. **

**And finally, I'm watching Eddie and The Cruisers while writing this so hopefully I don't type any lines or lyrics from the movie. If you haven't seen it I say you need to watch it. And then you'll happily fall in love with Eddie Wilson and then if your parents have seen it will be like "How do you know that?" Tell them a Jogian told you about the amazingness known as that movie... **

**Oh and my birthdays coming up and my moms like "What kind of birthday cake do you want?" And I told her a Victorious cake, she said she'll make it happen. I'm so not a normal 15 year old -_-**

**AHHHHHHH! The new Victorious! I felt Bade shippers in that pet store. And that little girl. OH MY JESUS.**

** Anyway on with the story. :***

* * *

**__**

_ **She paints her eyes as black as night now **_

**_Pulls those shades down tight _**

**_Yeah she gives a smile when the pain comes _**

**_The pain gonna make everything alright _**

You run a hand through your brown long hair as you watch Jade from the door to her and Beck's room. She's laying down eyes tightly shut and the shade's down hiding any sunlight that could burn her pretty blue eyes. She's been silent for the last two weeks, the last time you snapped at her. You've never seen her this bad. Well not really. The day you really seen Jade that bad was at the hospital. Right after the news that her first and only baby had past away.

_The screaming get's louder and louder as you slowly walk to the door. Cat stepped back as Robbie grabbed her in a some what comforting hug. Taking a deep breath you turn the knob and the screams hit you in the face. She's curled up while Beck holds her, his eyes are open- you can see the tears, he's here, but he's not. If that makes any sense at all. She's screaming and crying, with words in between like "Just leave me." "I'm so sorry" and "Why?" Your heart breaks, Jade has some what became a friend, a sister and to see her this torn up is hurting you. It's like the couple doesn't even notice you all, and at the moment you think they honesty couldn't give a damn if you were here or not. This isn't what you wanted to see, you wanted to come in seeing a smiling Beck with a some-what or smiling Jade with a beautiful boy in her arms, or Beck's. You wanted to wake up the next day and see the headline on E News as "New baby added to the Oliver family" and not "Baby loss in the Oliver family" or whatever the hell it said. You didn't care, you went to almost every store in your local area and got every damn magazine as well and burned them until they didn't even look like a magazine with the famous married couple on the front page. _

You see her body finally tense. She's awake and she knows your there, or at least someone is standing there. You sigh sadly and slip off of your flip flops you walk over to the bed and clim onto it.

"Jade." She's quiet and trying to act like she's asleep.

"Don't even try to act like it." Your voice is warning and you seem like a real fucking bitch but you need to do this. To be there for her, when- god love him, Beck doesn't even show emotion that much. You hear her sigh and turn around.

"Jade, I'm sorry okay? You're like my sister. Beck said you haven't been talking or eating or even coming out of the room. And I really don't mean to say this but Beck needs you! And you're up ere doing nothing! Jade you have a movie that you have to start filming soon and so does Beck! You need to make up pack your bags and head to the airport. You have four day's Jade, and he has three." She looks up at you and you can see tears come to her eyes.

"Tori, come with me?" Your taken back but nod with a small smile.

"Yeah. Of course." She smiles lightly and you feel everything's going to be okay.

You both walk down the stairs to find Cat, Robbie and André in the living room.

* * *

**-Jade-**

Hearing noises from the kitchen you excuse yourself and push open the double doors walking in closing it behind you. He turns around a smiles lightly.

"So she does know how to come out of our room." You roll your eyes and pull yourself on the black countertop where a coffee pot use to be located.

"So he doesn't know how to come into our room." He frowns lightly and looks at you.

"I just thought you needed your space." You sigh and don't say anything because you've both been fighting for way to long. You pout lightly and Beck smiles gently kissing you on the lips before pulling away and wrapping you in a hug. He lays his head in the crook of your neck.

"I'm going to miss you so much." You can feel his lips moving on your neck, you can feel his breathe hitting your neck. You can also hear his words and hear the meanings he's putting in those seven words. Tori's watching from the living room and she knows everything is going to be okay. Too bad the younger Vega is wrong. So wrong.

* * *

**Authors Note; Not my best work but it's another chapter (:**


End file.
